In the radio nodes of the prior art, when the node must handle the communications relay of an additional network, the node is completed by a complete receiving, processing, transmission chain, according to the communication protocol implemented in that additional network. The multiplication of networks thus causes the multiplication of the volume occupied by the node, as well as increased electricity consumption of the node.
Techniques also exist whereby shared modules are used for the communication on different networks, by using software to reconfigure the modules each time the network for which they are used changes. However, the software reconfiguration is a slow process, which requires between 5 and 30 seconds to load/unload the software from the different components of the digital boards of the modem. Simultaneous communications on the different networks are therefore not guaranteed. Therefore, the volume of the node remains significant if the number of networks with which it is necessary to communicate at the same time is high.